Diez Razones para Odiar al Uchiha
by Vampirux
Summary: Y no tiene nada que ver con que sea un temible criminal de rango S, que asesinó a su hermano, acabó con Danzo y sus fieles subditos, ayudó a exterminar a Akatsuki, y una larga lista de muertes más...SxS IxS TxN HxN
1. Introducción

**.**

**Diclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

Hola, primero que nada una disculpa para todos aquellos que leen mis demás historias, por el retraso en actualizar, la razón ya la expliqué en mi profile, pero aprovecho para aclarar...

La razón por la que tuve paradas mis historias fue porque mi computadora se descompuso, y en ella tenía las continuaciones, mi Ingeniera en Sistemas (que extrañamente fue a la misma a quien se le descompuso cuando iba a actualizarle algunos programas) dice que es cosa de nada y que pronto la arreglara, esperemos eso sea cierto, por mientras estoy usando su laptop, donde me nació escribir esta nueva historia, y cuando recupere algunos archivos respaldados de mi compu (eso será el fin de semana) recompensaré el tiempo sin actualizar en las demás historias donde ya tengo capítulos terminados.

Sin mas por decir, les dejo la nueva historia, un saludo.

.

Bloody Kisses!

* * *

.

.

**Diez Razones para Odiar al Uchiha **

**.**

**.**

**By Vampirux**

_._

_Y no tiene nada que ver con que sea un temible criminal de rango S, que asesinó a su hermano, acabó con Danzo y sus fieles subditos, ayudó a exterminar a Akatsuki, y una larga lista de muertes más..._

_._

**Introducción**

.

Después de lo que muchos llaman la cuarta guerra, Konoha revivió de entre las cenizas como ave fénix y salió adelante, pero antes de eso tuvo que enfrentar muchas situaciones adversas.

La gondaime, la princesa perdedora numero uno Tsunade Senju, se despertó de su coma cuando más la necesitaba su pueblo, para dirigir las fuerzas ninjas contra los enemigos de la villa de la hoja.

Los ninjas de Konoha lucharon como si fuesen una sola pero poderosa tormenta de viento, uniendo sus habilidades y olvidando viejas rencillas: Hyuugas, Naaras, Yamanakas, Akimichis, Inuzukas, y demás clanes, no, mejor dicho familias, formaron una alianza que arrasó con aquellos que osaron invadir nuestra villa.

Naruto, el ninja más cabeza hueca de la villa, demostró que no le debe nada al Kiuuby que habita en su interior, y luchó como solo él sabe hacer, hasta el final y sin bajar la cabeza. Naruto...tambien cumplió su promesa.

Para más sorpresas, los viejos aliados reafirmaron su amistad mandando a la propia Sabaku no Temari a liderar las tropas de ninjas de la aldea de la arena para ayudar en la guerra, con el total apoyo del Kazekage Gaara.

Pero no todo fue tan fácil como se escucha, no todas las batallas se ganaron y se perdieron demasiadas y valiosas vidas; muchos padres se quedaron sin hijos, muchos niños se quedaron huérfanos, y sobre todo Konoha perdió una gran cantidad de ninjas y aldeanos.

Y en momentos como esos, fue cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido. Como el día que llegue a casa de mis padres para encontrar solo escombros, ese fue el peor día de mi vida.

La desolación azotó la villa.

Pero en medio de la desesperanza Naruto cumplió su promesa. Una mañana cualquiera, después de más de dos meses de desaparecido y de haber sido dado de muerto, regresó a la villa, con el ultimo Uchiha a su lado.

Sasuke Uchiha acababa de cumplir su venganza, asesinar al verdadero artífice de la muerte de su clan, Danzo y de paso exterminar a sus subditos, todo en compañía de su equipo Taka; y ahora había regresado a la villa para cumplir su ultimo propósito, revivir al clan de ojos rojos, aunque antes tenía que luchar junto a los compañeros de su niñez que había abandona para convertirse en un traidor.

Por eso había aceptado regresar con Naruto a la villa, como si el rubio le hubiese dado opción.

Y el equipo siete estuvo junto de nuevo, como en mis mas soñados anhelos de niña.

Sí, la cuarta guerra fue terrible, pero después de terminarla la paz regresó a Konoha, sobre la muerte y la miseria que le antecedió, dándonos a todos una fortaleza de voluntad, humildad y perdón.

Perdón que permitió a los desertores redimidos volver a ser ninjas de las hoja.

Y a completo de nuevo el roto equipo siete, y más que eso.

.

.


	2. R10:Se cree el ombligo del mundo

.

.

**Diez Razones para Odiar al Uchiha **

**.**

**.**

**By Vampirux**

_._

_Y no tiene nada que ver con que sea un temible criminal de rango S, __que asesino a su hermano, acabó con Danzo y sus fieles subitos, __ayudo a exterminar a Akatsuki, y una larga lista de crimenes más..._

_._

_._

_**Razón 10: Se cree el ombligo del mundo**_

.

.

Han pasado tres años desde el fin de la cuarta guerra, y las cosas siguen más o menos iguales que en ese tiempo.

Tsunade-sensei sigue siendo la Hokage, aunque a Naruto le duela. Shizune sigue siendo la salvación de la villa; una Hokage en las sombras como le digo a espaldas de la gondaime; que siempre esta ahí para cuando Tsunade-sama bebe demasiado Sake e evita que apueste la villa entera. Y yo sigo como medico-ninja en el hospital de Konoha, como la mejor, cabe aclarar.

¿Que más puedo pedir a mis 21 años?

—Sakura, no te muevas tanto, arrugas mi velo.

Asesiné a Ino con la mirada mientras me quedaba más quieta que el monumento de los 5 Hokages, ¿en que diablos estaba pensando cuando acepté ser su maniquí? ¡Ni tenemos las mismas medidas!

_**¡Shanaro!, apuesto que solo lo hizo para fastidiarnos.**_

Rodeé los ojos, mi Inner y su delirio de persecución, como si la rubia ojiazul que tengo por amiga quisiera restregarme en la cara que...

—Me largo—murmuré al quitarme el estúpido velo de la cabeza y arrojarlo por algún lugar de la habitación ante los atónitos ojos de la rubia.

— ¿Que haces? Estas Loca—luchaba por alcanzar el cierre del vestido ignorando por completo a Ino que casi se atraganta con los alfileres que tenía en la boca por lo rápido que se levantó del banquito donde había estado sentada las ultimas tres horas "detallando" su hermoso vestido de boda que yo traía puesto—No te muevas Haruno.

Miré a Ino con incredulidad.

—Me amenazas con una aguja de coser—señalé el objeto puntiagudo con el que me apuntaba, ella se acercó más.

—Es de bordado—aclaró, esto estaba aburriendome, moví mi mano tan rápido que hasta Hinata hubiera tenido problemas con verla y le quite la aguja a la rubia—Sakura, no me hagas esto, por favor ¡La boda es mañana!

No, que no juegue sucio.

_**Lo hará...lo hizo**_

Ino se soltó a llorar.

—Pen-sé que me ha-bías per-do-nado—murmuró entre hipidos haciéndose un ovillo—Pe-ro sigues o-dian-dome—me acerqué a ella con aire amistoso, y recibí un golpe en el rostro—¡Quieres arruinar mi boda con Sai!

_**Esa mujer es bipolar, pobre de Sai, tremenda esposa...**_

Ya, no necesito tu opinión.

—Ino, ya te dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte—me alejé un poco de ella, más que temiendo por mi integridad, protegiendo el elegante vestido, que si era dañado aunque sea por ella misma, la rubia enloquecería.

_**¿Lo haría? Creo que es tarde para hablar en tiempo futuro**_

— ¿Hablas enserio?

Jamás he hablado más enserio en mi vida, ni cuando dije que Sai era gay y gustaba de Naruto, claro que no puedo decirle eso.

_**¡Shanaro, dicelo! Mejor que lo sepa ahora que en la noche de bodas. **_

—No tuve nada con Sai, solo somos amigos—comencé con voz pausada como si le hablara a un niño pequeño—No te odio, somos amigas—la señalé para señalarme a mi después— Y no quiero arruinar tu boda, te estoy ayudando ¿si?

Regresé al lugar cerca del banquillo y me paré erguida, esta promete ser una larga tarde.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

— Si alguien tiene una razón para impedir esta boda que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

¿Por que siento que todas las miradas están sobre mí?

_**¿Será porque lo están?**_

Ya lo dije, no-tuve-nada-con-Sai.

_**¡Con ese intento de gay jamás!**_

Juro que si hubiese tenido algo con él no vestiría este pomposo vestido color crema de madrina. ¡Por Kami!

—Bien. ¿Leerán sus propios votos?—el monje parecía preocupado por verme tan cerca de la novia, como si fuese en un momento a otro saltar a su cuello y cometer un homicidio aun lado del novio o algo así, ¿que hasta los religiosos habían escuchado los falsos rumores? ¿ Y además los creían?

—Si señor—Sai con su acostumbrada inexpresividad tomó la mano de una sonriente Ino mientras desenrollaba un largo pergamino—Muchos me han dicho que tengo la capacidad de ser brutalmente honesto, y creo que es verdad, porque cuando miro a alguien por primera vez no me callo, como dicen los libros de modales que debería hacer y digo lo que creo que es. Si a alguien le dije feo cuando nos conocimos disculpenme pero seguro lo es...

Muchos rieron con esa aclaración. Una venita creció en mi frente.

_**Baka, Dobe, Usuratankochi. ¡Quiso decir que somos feas! Ya vera al final de la boda lo voy a...**_

—Por eso lo supe cuando te vi, bonita.—abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Sai estaba mostrando emociones? O finge muy bien la ternura y adoración—Yo Sai, shinobi de Konoha, te prometo Ino Yamanaka, la kunoichi más guapa de Konoha, que te amaré, cuidare, respetaré, adoraré y muchos re más por el resto de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separé.

Sentí ganas de llorar, por la poca profundidad de las palabras de Sai ¿supo que era la mujer de su vida solo porque es bonita?

Alguien tosió falsamente a mis espaldas, volteé las vista con disimulo mientras Ino comenzaba con sus votos, encontrándome con que Sasuke Uchiha tenía un extraño acceso de tos, de esos que sirven para ocultar carcajadas. ¿El Uchiha riendo? Eso en verdad sería profundo o espeluznante.

_**Encantador. Adoraría verlo.**_

Limpiate la baba, recuerda que ya no nos interesa.

_**Habla por ti.**_

—Se que tal vez hemos lastimado a gente con nuestro amor—creo que me cause torticolis de lo rápido que volteé a ver a la rubia, que mientras hablaba caminaba lentamente hacia Sai — y que me perdone Kami, pero no me importa, soy egoísta y te quiero para mi el resto de nuestras vidas.

Y se lanzo a los brazos de su casi marido causando gestos de admiración entre los invitados.

—Un momentos chicos, aun falta lo mas importante. ¿Padrinos?—me quede de piedra unos segundos, del otro lado, cerca del novio, Naruto me sonrió y me hizo un muy poco discreto gesto con la cabeza para que caminara con él, suspiré antes de comenzar a caminar, llegue ante el monje y le entregue el anillo que llevaba sobre una pequeña almohadilla al mismo tiempo que Naruto entregaba el otro—Gracias, vayan con Kami.

El monje me miró de nuevo con ese gesto de infinita misericordia, como quien ve a un martir morir. ¿Que acaso tengo cara de sufrimiento?

_**Te dije que no te pusieras sombra negra, no nos va.**_

Eso no tiene nada que ver, pero ya que lo mencionas creo que me pican los ojos. No recuerdo si las sombras eran de gel o en polvo.

—Estas argollas poseen chakra de los dos—el monje levanto las argollas doradas sobre su cabeza—La mezcla es un símbolo de que estos dos jovenes unirán sus vidas para siempre—entregó una argolla a Ino y la otra a Sai mientras hablaba— Y cuando las coloquen en sus dedos estarán aceptando un pacto de amor, fidelidad, lealtad y unidad. ¿Están de acuerdo con este acto?

¡Por kami! Eran en polvo.

_**No lo hagas, pensaran lo que no es. Se fuerte.**_

—Sí—exclamaron al unisono los esposos mientras colocaban las argollas en el dedo del otro. Mis ojos ardían, y no lo pude evitar, frescas gotas saladas se escaparon de mis orbes verdes.

_**Débil**_

—Son Shinobi y Konoichi, un yin y yang completo—los novios se besaron, los invitados aplaudieron, me talle los ojos y alguien a mi espalda sufrió un nuevo ataque de tos.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

—Que hermosa lucía Ino en medio del templo. ¿Es cierto que ella misma hizo su vestido?

Asentí como respuesta ante mi imposibilidad de contestar, la señora Naara aplaudió maravillada y la señora Inuzuka comenzó una conversación sobre los perfectos que se veían Ino y Sai juntos, trague mi canapé de anguila con asco.

_**¡Uac odio la anguila! **_

—¡Oh Khina!, quedaste en contarme lo de la pobre ex-novia de Sai, a la que dejó por Ino...

Un poco menos que los cotilleos de viejas, retiradas y aburridas Kunoichis.

_**Aburrido...**_

—Disculpen—me levanté de la mesa con mi vaso vacío como pretexto, caminé hacia la mesa de bebidas ignorando por completo la reprimenda que la señora Naara dio a la mamá de Kiba mientras me señalaba, aun cuando estaba en la mesa de bebidas pude sentir los ojos de las mujeres fijos en mi nuca.

—Sakura-chan.

El baka de Naruto en este momento no, por Kami.

—Te dije que era ella Teme—terminé de servir mi sake light y me volteé con lentitud, Naruto estaba como siempre sonriendo—Sasuke decía que no eras tu.

—Hmp—y el Uchiha como siempre **tan expresivo**.

_**Y guapo, miralo en Kimono, es un dios.**_

No está mal.

_**¿No esta mal? Tienes que checarte la vista o el cerebro. Esta más que bien, esta como...**_

Basta. Admito se ve...guapo, pero lo digo como cualquier mujer hablaría de cualquier hombre que le es indiferente.

_**Aja lo que digas.**_

— ¿Donde te metiste Sakura? Después de que saliste como Chouji cuando se enferma del estomago del templo, pensé que...

—Estoy bien Naruto—interrumpí al ojiazul—Solo tuve que ir a casa por mi Kimono ¿te gusta?

Di una elegante vuelta para que pudieran apreciar mi hermoso Kimono blanco con detalles rosas y verdes que había diseñado yo misma, y terminé en una común pero ceremoniosa reverencia Japonesa.

—Estas realmente preciosa Sakura-chan—exclamó Naruto, sacandome la primer sonrisa de toda el día— Por eso el teme no creía que eras tu.

Y borrándomela al instante.

_**Sasuke-kun ¿dijo que nos veíamos preciosas?**_

Solo porque no creía que era yo, no se merece que le digas Sasuke-**kun**.

Me erguí con rigidez, otro punto para padecer torticolis.

— ¿Enserio?—exclamé con tranquilidad.

_**3, 2, 1...**_

—Pero yo le dije que tenías que ser tu, porque no hay nadie que luzca un kimono tan bien...—Naruto comenzó a retroceder mientras hablaba, a su lado el odioso Uchiha esbozó una socarrona sonrisa—como tu, ¡ya voy Hinata-chan! creo que me hablan, adiós Sakura-chan, Teme.

La melena rubia desapareció más rápido que su ramen a la hora de su desayuno. Fulminé al moreno con mis ojos jade, si tuviera algún genjutsu maldito como el suyo ya estaría en el suelo muerto.

—Así que me veo bien—solté antes de beber un sorbo de mi sake y darle la espalda para ver cualquier cosa que no fuera su cara, si no puedes con el odioso Uchiha pasa totalmente de él.

_**Yo paso pero sobre él **_

Inner puerca, te prohibiré juntarte con la Ino puerca, pervertida.

Mi vaso resbaló un milímetro de mis dedos cuando sentí una cálida respiración cerca de mi oreja y el peso de un cuerpo a mis espaldas.

—El dobe de Naruto no captó lo que dije—susurró Sasuke erizando el vello de mi cuello cuando su cálido aliento choco con él—Jamás dije que era muy preciosa para ser tu—sus manos vagaron por mi cintura hasta que las colocó en la mesa frente a mi, estaba casi abrazándome o eso debía de parecer para los demás—Dije que era demasiado hermosa para ser tu.

Y se apartó con rapidez.

Me sentí confundida, ¿me alago o insulto de nuevo?

_**Nos acarició, boba. Haz algo. ¡Besalo!**_

O lo mato por atrevido.

Me volteé con indignación era un...

_**Sexy shinobi chupando la mitad de un limón**_

Con que eso quería de la mesa. ¿No era más fácil pedirme que se lo pasara a hacer todo ese teátrico para tomarlo?

— ¿Sucede algo, **Sa-ku-ra**?—la forma en que pronunció mi nombre sonó tan bien que me dejo muda—Eso pensé. Hmp.

_**A mi me puso a temblar, ¡que voz! ¡que hombre!**_

Respiré profundo mientras desviaba la mirada de las orbes onix, tenía que romper el hechizo hipnotico que me producían. En medio de la pista de baile, Ino y Sai comenzaban un vals ceremonial, en verdad se veían bien juntos, como había comentado la mamá de Kiba eran tal para cual.

—Entonces es verdad—regresé la vista sobre Sasuke curiosa de sus extrañas y poco usuales palabras—Que tenías algo con el anormal de Sai. ¿Donde quedo lo que me dijiste la noche que me marche de la villa? Veo que eran palabras tontas y falsas de **niña molesta**. Porque me cambiaste por Sa...

Estampé con gracia mi mano sobre su pálida mejilla, logrando que su cabeza diera un giro de 90 grados y que el interior de mi mano se tiñera de rojo.

—Siempre se trata de ti, ¿no Uchiha?—escupí con ira, los invitados de la mesa mas cercana a la mesa de las bebidas nos miraron asombrados—Pues dejame decirte algo, no eres el ombligo del mundo—los malditos ojos rojos me miraron fijamente, su dueño se veía realmente enfadado —Aunque cuando era una pequeña niña molesta pensaba lo contrario.

Sonreí dispuesta a darme media vuelta y dejarlo parado como idiota.

_**Shanaro, así se hace. Que vea que no solo somos hermosas, sino inteligentes, fuertes...**_

—Casate conmigo—pero me quede clavada en mi sitio.

_**¿Nani?**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_¿Que les pareció?_**

**_¿Odian a Sasuke como Sakura?_**

**_._**

_Inner de Vampirux: Yo lo amo! Si la pelirrosa esa no quiere casarse con él, yo si, ¡acepto!_

_Vampirux: Ella no ha dicho si quiere o no casarse con él, no te adelantes._

_Inner de Vampirux: Sería una loca si no acepta, lo que daría yo por escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras. Luego me lanzaría entre sus brazos a besarle, y entre beso y beso daría el si, para después...bruu, asddd ddoii._

_Vampirux: Perdonen, mi Inner esta medio loca, y la mandé a lavarse los dientes._

___Inner de Vampirux: NO ES VERDAD, ME METISTE BAJO LA REGADE...glugluglu.._

___Vampirux: Bien, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, pronto estará listo el segundo capitulo titulado:_

**___Razón 9: No entiende que "Hmp" no es una palabras._**

**___Estense atentos._**

**___Un saludo...seguimos leyendonos._**

.

**___Pd. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o critica, pueden depositarla en el buzon de color verde de abajo, ese que dice Review._**

.

___Bloody Kisses_

___._


	3. R9:No entiende que Hmp no es una palabra

**Diclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bueno, ahora que estaba revisando las cosas que tengo en mi memoria USB para depurarla me encontré con mis historias, las cuales tengo más que abandonadas y decidí escribir algo, intente con todas pero de la única que saque algo más o menos fue de esta, espero les guste, y disculpen la tardanza.

Tambien quiero agradecer los reviews a:

Chiharu No Natsumi.- Que bien que te gusto, y si, tienes razón, eso solo lo hace Sasuke.

Sakurittauchiha.- Ni tan pronto pero aquí esta la conti, espero te guste.

Mikapunzel.- Gracias, trataré de subir capi mas rápido.

Hey Lenna.- Que mal que odies al Uchiha, aunque bueno la mayoría del tiempo yo también lo odio, pero que hacerle.

edniiitahhh.- Gracias, espero te guste el capitulo.

Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki.- Jejeje, la verdad nadie me había dicho eso, y jamás pensé que me lo dirían, gracias. Espero este capi, y la reacción de Sakura no te decepcione.

OjosdePapel.-Aquí la tienes.

XKotoneX.- Gracias. Siempre busco ser original, y eso a veces es muy dificil.

Setsuna17.- Y la lista seguira...

.-Eemo.-. Jajaja, la verdad que si fue así.

Hana.-Emm, dejemoslo en sugerencia, porque no soy buena siguiendo ordenes, si no me crees preguntale a mis papás.

LuciaUchiha.- Jejeje. A mi tambien me encanta.

.

Gracias, de todo corazón. Nos seguimos leyendo. Cuidense...

.

Bloody Kisses.

* * *

.

.

**Diez Razones para Odiar al Uchiha **

.

.

**By Va****mpirux**

.

.

_Y no tiene nada que ver con que sea un temible criminal de rango S, que asesino a su hermano, acabó con Danzo y sus fieles súbditos, ayudo a exterminar a Akatsuki, y una larga lista de muertes más..._

.

.

_**Razón 9: No entiende que "Hmp" no es una palabra**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Habían pasado tres días desde la boda de Ino y Sai, y aun se hablaba de ella; que si Ino fue la novia más guapa desde hace una década, que si la comida fue la más deliciosa, que si Sai le cumplió todos sus caprichos...y que si yo había desquitado mi frustración con el Uchiha.

¡Una verdadera idiotez!

Para colmo de males el rumor se esparció como gas venenoso, infectando desde los escandalosos niños de primer año de academia hasta al más discreto ANBU.

Soy la comidilla de Konoha, la historia de mi vida.

_**Hablan de nosotras, eso quiere decir que nos admiran, envidian...**_

Pensé que habías muerto, Inner. Pero no tengo tanta suerte.

_**!¿Que dijiste? ¡Te oí! Recuerda que soy parte de ti, soy esa encantadora parte que casi nunca dejas salir.**_

Ni hablar, sabe Kami que harías de mi vida si te dejo salir.

_**La mejoraría, comenzando por el tema de cierto pelinegro...**_

—Sakura-san—me sobresalté, frente a mi estaba la figura de un ninja ANBU enmascarado de mono. ¿En que momento había entrado a la habitación? Eso de escuchar a la loca de mi Inner hace que mis sentidos ninjas se adormezcan.

_**Somos la misma, querida. Cuida lo que dices.**_

—Saru-san ¿que te trae por aquí?—me enderecé de la silla, donde había pasado toda la mañana sentada haciendo papeleó administrativo, ya me dolía el trasero.

El ANBU se quito su mascara, dejando al descubierto un delicado rostro perlado por sudor y sangre, me acerqué a ella, si no fuera su doctora seguro en este momento estaría muerta por haber visto su identidad.

— ¿Que tal el entrenamiento, Tenten-sempai?—pregunté mientras tomaba mis utensilios de un anaquel.

—Solo soy un año mayor que tu, Sakura. ¿Dejemos el sempai, si? Me hace sentir vieja—asentí sonriendo y regresé junto a ella para poder comenzar con la curación—El entrenamiento está igual que siempre, del asco.

— ¿Y tu capitán?

Limpié la herida de su frente con profesionalismo, su frente se arrugó de dolor, pero no precisamente causado por la pequeña e irregular herida.

—También del asco—murmuró con voz cansada—Y no lo digo por lo duro de su entrenamiento. Neji es un completo idiota. Es como si fuera invisible para él. ¿De que le sirve el byakugan si no es capaz de ver lo que tiene enfrente? ¡Ya me arte de su maldita indiferencia!

Su cara se desfiguró de la rabia, y por accidente presioné de más la herida.

—Lo lamento—ella encogió los hombros restándole importancia, tomé el siguiente utensilio, la pequeña aguja quirúrgica—Le daré un par de puntadas, es profunda—comencé con mi labor, Tenten miraba distraídamente hacia la ventana abierta—Con los hombres como Neji siempre es difícil, son demasiado herméticos, no dan una pista de lo que en verdad sienten, bueno tampoco digo que deban ser como Naruto, ese es muy comunicativo pero demasiado despistado que sí Hinata no se le tira encima en aquella misión en el país del Té no serían novios aun—terminé la ultima puntada sonriendo ante el recuerdo y corté el hilo—Lo que digo es que a hombres como Neji no puedes esperarlos, porque jamás les sacarás más que dos palabras...

— ¿Como las que le sacaste al Uchiha?—mi mano se congeló a centímetros de la mesa de utensilios—Dicen las malas lenguas que algo que te dijo en la boda de Yamanaka, te hizo acomodarle la cabeza de una bofetada.

_**Pobre Sasuke-kun, fuimos malas con él**_

—Bueno, eso...—me quité los guantes de plástico y caminé de vuelta a mi escritorio, Tenten no se movió de su lugar —El creyó muy gracioso el burlarse de mí.

La ANBU levantó una ceja con incredulidad, ¿Uchiha divirtiéndose aunque sea a mi costa?

Si, parecía muy poco probable, pero no había encontrado alguna otra explicación a la actitud del maldito.

_**Tal vez él en verdad... **_

— ¿Pero que fue lo que dijo?

Miré a Tenten con cansancio antes de hacerle un gesto para que se sentara en la silla frente a mi escritorio, sería la primer persona en saber por mi boca lo que en verdad había pasado, no se si, porque confiaba en ella, o porque tenía como amenazarla.

Le conté todo.

Desde que Naruto y el Uchiha llegaron a la mesa de bebidas, hasta cuando el Uchiha se marchó después de pedirme, no, ordenarme que me casara con él, sin decir nada más, dejándome parada sola como idiota.

— ¡No te lo puedo creer!—Tenten se levantó de la silla tan rápido que tiró los papeles que segundos antes estaban apilados sobre mi escritorio — El Uchiha te pidió matrimonio.

—Exigió. Pero ese no es el punto, la verdad es que no entiendo su maldito humor negro—me agaché, para poder juntar los papeles que la castaña había mandado al suelo.

Tenten se puso en cunclillas y me ayudó a acomodar los papeles mientras sonreía con sorna.

—Sakura, no haz pensado que tal vez el Uchiha no bromeaba...

_**¡Si, te digo que él hablaba en serio!**_

Miré a la castaña como si fuese una alienígena, ella agrandó su sonrisa.

—Se que suena loco, pero si lo piensas tiene lógica. Si me hubieras dicho esta historia con Kiba o Naruto de protagonistas, no hubiera dudado un minuto de que se tratara de una broma, pero siendo Sasuke Uchiha.

Me entregó el bonche de papeles apilados.

Viéndolo así, tenía más lógica de la que podría soportar el baka de Naruto, un Sasuke bromista era tan irreal como una Tsunade-sama totalmente sobria.

Terminé de acomodar los papeles mientras me ponía de pie, Tenten me imitó. Tras ella, cerca de la ventana abierta, se encontraba una figura enmascarada de dragón, la mascara de capitán de escuadrón.

_**¿Que nadie usa las puertas?**_

—Tsunade-sama quiere verte inmediatamente, Sakura-san—la voz era firme y pausada, Tenten se volteó sorprendida al reconocerla y más veloz que una shuriken tomó su mascara, se la colocó y caminó hacia la ventana, deteniéndose aun lado del dragón.

—Iré inmediatamente—contesté, el ANBU mantenía la vista fija sobre su subordinada evaluándola, le sonreí a la Saru—Regresa mañana para quitar esas puntadas.

—Hai.

Los dos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

.

-.-.-.-

.

Entré a la oficina de Tsunade-sama con cautela, no recordaba haber hecho enojar a la gondaime recientemente, pero más vale prevenir, aun tengo algunos moretones de nuestros entrenamientos de hace años, cuando era su alumna.

—Buenas tardes, Tsunade-shisu—la rubia me hizo un gesto para que me sentara y continuó revisando el montón de pergaminos que descansaban sobre su escritorio, a su lado Shizune sostenía otra enorme pila de pergaminos que alcanzaba a taparle la cara.

—Sakura, ¿quieres explicarme que es esto?—tomé dudosa el pergamino que Tsunade-sama me ofrecía, era de color cobre, ósea de asuntos civiles.

Leí las primeras líneas del pergamino y luego lo coloqué sobre el escritorio aun lado del bonche de pergaminos que parecían reportes de misiones.

—Es una petición de un permiso ninja sobre un asunto civil—murmuré insegura, la quinta hokage dejó sus pergaminos en el escritorio para verme fijamente, a su lado Shizune se asomó por un lado de la alta pila de pergaminos, parecía asustada.

—Es una petición para que apruebe una...

—Tsunade-sama, esa petición debe ser un error, tal vez bebió demasiado y...—Shizune enmudeció cuando la rubia se levantó y de un manotazo tiró todos los pergaminos de su escritorio al piso.

_**Se enojó. ¡Alerta!**_

— ¡Jamás he estado más sobria en mi vida, y lo sabes Shizune!—la asistente asintió con fervor ante los encolerizados ojos de la gondaime ¿Tsunade-sama sobria? Ese era tan mal agüero como que la rubia ganara una apuesta o ver al Uchiha bromista—Lee al final del pergamino, los nombres de los interesados.

Paseé mi vista por el pergamino que me ofrecía.

_**¡Oh Kami! **_

No. Tenía que ser broma.

.

-.-X.X-.-

.

Arrugue el pergamino con fuerza.

Frente a mí una fila de ANBUS que entrenaban en el campo especial se detuvieron para verme. Ni rastros de su capitán.

El que parecía segundo al mando, un ANBU con mascara de perro se acercó a mí.

— Haruno-san ¿que la trae por aquí?

Lo miré con todo el odio retenido, como buen ninja especializado olió el peligro y retrocedió hasta poner el mayor espacio posible entre nosotros.

— ¿Su capitán?...

Se miraron entre ellos unos segundos, después el de mascara de perro regresó la vista hacia mí y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo diré una vez más, ¡¿Dónde demonios está su capitán?

— ¿Qué sucede?

Esa maldita voz…

…_**condenadamente sexy**_

Me voltee dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos al Uchiha.

—Tú eres el más despre…

Pero me ignoró completamente y avanzó hacia su escuadrón.

—Terminamos—murmuró, a lo que el enmascarado de perro y los demás desaparecieron en nubes de humo.

Lo vi acomodar unas shuriken en una mochila marrón y juntar un par de armas más que estaban esparcidas por campo.

¿Qué se pensaba el imbécil que me iba tener esperándole todo el día?

_**Pido esperarlo**__** durante la noche. **_

—Ey tu, ¿quieres dejar eso y escuchar lo que tengo que decir? —estaba usando lo ultimo que me quedaba de paciencia, si el chico era listo debía de aprovechar la oportunidad, no quería conocerme enfadada, era famoso mi mal carácter y si no que preguntara a Naruto— ¿Puedes explicarme que esto?

Lo golpeé con el pergamino y al fin me vio, mejor dicho miró el pergamino que arrugaba entre mis manos.

— ¿Quién te crees para hacer esto eh? —Avancé hacia él con el pergamino como arma— ¿Crees que es gracioso hacerlo? ¡Di algo por Kami!

Sus orbes onix se entrecerraron, como si estuviese aburrido.

—Hmp—vocifero después de más de un minuto.

¡Maldito monosilábico!

—Estas mal de la cabeza Uchiha, pidiendo permisos de boda a la Hokage, cuando ni siquiera tienes la aceptación de la novia. Eres un idiota engreído. Dime ¡¿Qué demonios piensas? —una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

_**¡Encantadora sonrisa! **_

En este momento no necesito tu parcial opinión, Inner.

—Dime ¿Por qué demonios hiciste esto? Y ni se te ocurra salir con otro estupido monosílabo—exigí con rudeza.

El levantó una ceja y se inclinó hacia mí. Demonios en que momento se acercó tanto.

_**Eh, la **__** que se acercó fue otra querida.**_

—No seas molesta, Sakura—exclamó apresándome de las muñecas.

¿Eso se considera en su mundo una disculpa?

_**Por lo menos dijo más que un monosílabo**__**. **_

Arrugué el entrecejo y abrí la boca para contestarle que era un imbécil.

Pero las palabras jamás salieron, ya que sus labios apresaron los míos.

.


End file.
